Battlestar Prometheus (Nova Class)
This article refers to the Second ship to have the name ''Prometheus', the focus of the Battlestar Prometheus story. For other uses of ''''Prometheus' see Battlestar Prometheus (Disambiguation).'' The Battlestar Prometheus was the first of the new Nova Class Battlestars (the most advanced warships ever created by Humanity) to be commissioned into the Colonial Fleet. The Prometheus was a historic ship, undertaking a number of historical accomplishments in her service including: the location of habitable worlds right for colonisation, the re-discovery of Kobol, first contact with another state (one which included aliens in the population) and eventually finding Earth. The Prometheus would become one of the few colonial ships to survive the fall of the colonies and would ultimately fulfil the same role as her original namesake, flagship of the Colonial Fleet. History The Nova and State Class Created to Be the flagships of each fleet, taking on the Role from relatively unfit Mercury Class Battlestars. The ships have been designed specifically to come to the best ships possible to command from and most powerful warships that you can imagine. Work began on the ships 38 years after the end of the Cylon War. When the first ship of its class was finally completed, it was named (by unanimous Quarum vote) the Prometheus, in reference to the original ship of that name which had served with distinction in the Cylon War both as a front line combatant and for a time as the overall flag ship of the Colonial Fleet. The Prometheus was originally intended to be a new fleet command vessel, acting as the ship that would take over as flag ship for another Nova class' fleet when that ship was inactive. In a time of war the Prometheus would take the role of flag ship of the reserve fleet once mobilised. Operation Outreach Before it was ready to start it's duties as reserve command ship the Prometheus was diverted to the Outreach Program on Presidential orders when it was decided that it was the only ship that could possibly endure the extended time away from any Colonial Fleet support, projected by fleet analysts. By that point, Commander Turner had already been appointed as Commanding Officer of the ship. The mission saw the Prometheus take the lead of BSG 22 on a long-range mission to locate the home of the part mythical 13th tribe of Kobol, Earth. The mission saw the Prometheus backtrack in the footsteps of the great ark ships that brought Humanity to the 12 colonies from Kobol, discovering several new systems and worlds on the way (including the latter vitally important world of Copernicus). The Prometheus, once jumped in the delta sector, found itself faced with 8 Cylon basestars that were patrolling the system and making preperations to launch attacks on the colonies. The Prometheus underwent an initial series of attacks from the opposing ships. Unbeknownst to the Cylons, the Prometheus was still to this point immune to the Cylon virus installed through Dr. Baltar's software update due to the battlestar's lack of communication with Colonial Command and its defence network as a result of the ship's extended expeditionary journey. Unhindered thanks to circumstance, Prometheus' ''advanced targeting systems and tactical computers quickly drew up firing solution and proceded to guide punishing barrages of high-grade tungsten shells from her numerous batteries. In quick succession, six of the eight opposing ships were quickly eviscerated, causing mayhem and panic among the centeral command units within the helpless outgunned Cylons basestars. The two remaining base ships tactically withdrew from the effective range of Colonial KEW batteries in order to conduct a cyberattack into the ''Prometheus' information system and CIC; the breach caused massive internal damage resulting from a malfunction of the damage control system. Shockingly, then-commander Karia Horvath conducts a random emergency jump as a gambit to save the ship from further damage. Prometheus is believed to have jumped into a moon, due to the oversight of the colonials in failing to realize the extent of how compromised the navigation system due to the Cylon virus. Considering Prometheus' ''immense firepower and immunity from the CNP backdoor that paralyzed the Colonial defence mainframe the presence of this fearsome battlestar may have prevented the destruction of the Twelve Colonies. If only her crew had become aware of the colonies dire status, the sheer presence of ''Prometheus ''could have changed the outcome of the war, although it would most likely have suffered the cyber attack by the Cylons. (The source of its end is not sure, but we prefer to believe it) The Terran Alliance First Contact Capture Guerilla War The Ares Earth Return to the Colonies Copernicus Defence Fleet Flagship Equipment As a ''Nova class Battlestar, the Prometheus Carries a range of advanced equipment including (but not limited to); Electro-Magnetic Pulse fields capable of disabling enemy electronics, a V.I.(or Virtual Intelligence) computer core capable of adapting to any threat while not violating the laws against artificial intelligence, And a brand new sensor system used to detect incoming FTL jumps before they are complete. Prometheus also has Viper, Raptor and Scimitar production facilities, allowing the ship to re-arm itself on extended deployments, provided the battlestar has access to raw materials such as ore Air Wing The Prometheus is described as having 2 large Viper squadrons throughout most of Seasons 1 and 2. This changes to 4 Viper squadrons beginning part way though season 2 (This is either a retcon, or the 2 additional Squadrons must have been formed form the original 2 at some point). However, the size of each is ambiguous, with evidence for squadrons sizes ranging form a mere 20 (as is the case in the new Battlestar Galactica television show) to a massive 60 vipers. In episode 1-7 both Prometheus' viper squadrons are said to have a strength of 24 (giving the ship a tiny 48 strong air wing), however, later in the episode, the Prometheus launches 64 vipers, 16 more then previously implied. In episode 2-5, one squadron (Knight) is said to have 60 members, and 4 other squadrons are mentioned. Assuming that each one is the same size, this would give the ship a 240 strong air wing. Ship charts give the Prometheus (and the Nova) 4 viper squadrons, each 30 fighters in number. This would give the Nova Class an air wing of 160. In additon, there have been 6 Squadrons named; Knight, Ace, Wildcat, Wraith, Demons, and Reapers. Depending on the squadron size used, this would give an air wing of 144 (24 strong squadrons), 180 (30 strong squadrons), or 360 (60 strong squadrons). The most likely number is 30 Vipers per squadron. However, it is possible that there are an additional 2 un-named squadrons (reserves?), giving an air wing consistent with the 240 already given above (assuming a squadron size of 30). The Prometheus' Raptor compliment is stated as standing at 18 in the ship charts (a figure supported by episode 1-7, where it is said that she launches "18 heavy craft"), and her Scimitar compliment as 12. Category:Battlestars